1. Field
The present invention relates to a connection structure for electrical component assembly, a hydraulic pressure control apparatus, and a method for producing electrically conductive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus serving as an example of a hydraulic pressure control apparatus, a connection structure of electrically connecting an electrical component assembly to a housing mounted on a base is known, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-153305 and JP-A-2003-175812.
JP-A-2007-153305 and JP-A-2003-175812 disclose connection structures in which connection terminal sections of electrically conductive members provided in an electrical component assembly provided with a coil rise along the axis direction of the coil, and then are fixed by welding to housing-side connection terminals provided on the housing side.
Here, the electrically conductive members are manufactured by press punching from a metal plate or the like.
Nevertheless, in the configurations disclosed in JP-A-2007-153305 and JP-A-2003-175812, since the connection terminal sections of the electrically conductive members provided in the electrical component assembly rise along the axis direction of the coil, a space need be ensured in the direction of rise. Thus, size increase may be caused in a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus serving as an assembled apparatus on which a apparatus having this configuration is mounted.
Further, since the electrically conductive members rise along the axis direction of the coil, at the time of manufacturing of the electrically conductive members from a metal plate or the like by press punching, the punching need be performed in a larger size by the length of the rise. This may cause a larger loss in the material so as to degrade a so-called production yield, and thereby may cause difficulty in improvement of the manufacturing efficiency.
In a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus serving as an example of a hydraulic pressure control apparatus, a connection structure of electrically connecting an electrical component assembly to a housing mounted on a base is known, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-175812.
JP-A-2003-175812 discloses a connection structure in which connection terminal sections of electrically conductive members provided in an electrical component assembly provided with a coil are electrically connected by welding to housing-side connection terminals of a bus bar connected by wire bonding.
The welding between the connection terminal sections of the electrically conductive members and the housing-side connection terminals has been performed, after the electrical component assembly is assembled in the housing, by inserting the tip part of the electrical connection jig from the opening side and then pinching them with the tip part of the electrical connection jig.
Nevertheless, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-175812, a certain space used for insertion of the tip part of the electrical connection jig need be ensured in the housing. This may cause size increase in the housing or in a hydraulic pressure control apparatus to which the housing is assembled.
A configuration of a hydraulic pressure control apparatus used in a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in which a housing has an intermediate wall that separates an accommodation chamber for accommodating a circuit board from an accommodation chamber for accommodating an electrical component assembly such as a coil device (see JP-A-2003-175812, for instance).
In this hydraulic pressure control apparatus, a hole corresponding to the electrical component assembly is formed in the intermediate wall. Then, the electrical component assembly is mounted through this hole.
In the hydraulic pressure control apparatus described in JP-A-2003-175812, although a hole is formed in the intermediate wall, the entire circumference of the electrical component assembly is enclosed by the intermediate wall. Thus, the intermediate wall occupies a large space, and hence a large amount of resin material need be used for molding of the intermediate wall. This may cause cost increase and weight increase in the housing.